Operation of onboard vehicle power generation systems while docked, moored, parked, and so forth may result in vehicle fuel consumption, emission of combustion by products, noise, and so forth. Excess fuel consumption may result in additional expense while excess emissions and noise may be bothersome or otherwise inconvenient.